Regretful Memories: The Stories of Five People
by Stratikeo
Summary: In the world we know in Ragnarok Online, do we know the story behind each man and woman who bled, fought, and died for the kingdom? Do we know their sorrow? Do we know their pain?


Authors Note:

Okay, don't flame me because of wrong details about RO. I'm just a level 22 swordie for Pete's sake!

****

**

* * *

**

**Regretful Memories: The Stories of Five People**

**By Stratikeo**

**Swordsman Chapter:  
**_**Bed of Roses**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

"Don't do this, Arnoul! Don't leave me!" Celine cried, while watching her loved one leave.

"I must do this... I don't want to endanger you anymore."

_That was a hard moment for me. But, what was I to do? I was trained to fight. I was born to fight and I shall die fighting. But what was the one I really loved. Was it the Belanova, or Celine? I bet she is just being selfish. There comes a time when you just have to accept something that is happening. I hope I could change myself, Celine. I'm very sorry... I'm didn't mean to leave you..._

"Sister!" he said, running towards her with a joyful look.

Celine had been crying all day because of a terrible tragedy. The Belanova Guild was under attack that day. Blood was shed, and people undoubtedly died during the battle. One of them was their father.

"Celine! Why are you crying? Are you not proud of my accomplishment?"

Celine did not answer. She was kneeling beside her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

"The Belanova accepted me... and I know what happened."

"Father is dead, Arnoul! Father is dead! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Celine... I'm sorry. If I was accepted sooner..."

"No! Arnoul, no! I don't want to lose you!"

_Just then, she stood up, and hugged me tightly. She refused to let me go. She had a good grip on me. I couldn't refuse her. She was pouring out her very self to me. I understand her perfectly. Her father was my father too. I was grieving too. And now, I'm risking my life? How different is it? Does she know how hard it is to protect her? Does she know how hard it is to protect the family? I have to do this... for her sake._

Arnoul pried her hands off him. His head lowered, and turned away from her. He seemed to be grieving too.

"It's my fault... I need to make up for it."

"No... please..."

"SHUT UP! Let me do things on my own! Didn't you always say you cared for me?"

"Yes! Yes, I did! That is exactly what I am doing! Can't you see that, Arnoul?"

"I care for you too. That is why I am leaving you. I need to protect you and mother."

"Why risk it all? Can't you live your life with me and mom? Is it that hard to accept?"

"Celine! I am a swordsman... what I promised, I shall perform."

"Fine, be that way! You don't care for the family!"

And with that, she slapped Arnoul hard on the cheek and went to her room and cried some more. Arnoul stayed there and muttered something.

"If you're so sure... then please write a hateful message for my epitaph..."

_I can't accept it. My brother deciding to join the Belanova? I'd rather he die by my hand! I love him too much to let go of him just like that. There is nothing more I would like to say. He is making the biggest mistake of his life and he won't even consider my welfare even though he claims that he is._

The silent Arnoul did not grieve. In fact, a grin can be seen on his face... a sad grin. Every bit of sadness was being triggered. Every sad memory was remembered.

"You'll understand someday, Celine... please forgive me." he said to an invisible character.

And with that, he wiped his wet eyes, and picked up his sword and bag. The door was left ajar, and no trace of Arnoul was left in the house.

"Celine... CELINE!"

"Yes, mother!"

"Quiet down, girl! Have you no respect?"

"I'm sorry." she said bowing to her parent.

"Our town received the latest news from the king."

"Tristan?"

"Yes! Look at this letter! I want you to open it."

"Me? Alright..."

_I never heard from my brother for five whole years. For the first two months, I couldn't sleep a wink. I always cried myself to sleep. The pain inside me was excruciating. Eventually my memory of him grew dim and so did my love for him. And now, I feel practically nothing for him._

When she opened the letter and read its contents, she stared at it in shock. What follows is the summary of the letter.

**To all faithful citizens,**

**Rejoice, for victory is ours! The Belanova has succeeded after nearly five decades of defeat! The time of reckoning is at hand, my people. Though we suffered losses, we still emerged victorious!**

**King Tristan**

The Belanova had won the guild siege. It was a proud moment for the villagers. But all joy turned into sadness for Celine because she did not expect what she would read next.

**Obituaries: Zeenen Guild**

**Ghast Hillton, 30**

**Jopheth Byren, 29**

**Obtuaries: Belanova Guild**

**Hobin Zafra, 42**

**Sir Freude Ditzen, 35**

**Hugoth Benedict, 24**

**Arnoul Jone Simeon, 27**

Celine couldn't believe it. Her eyes welled with tears; her heart was filled with sorrow and regret. She fell to her knees as the tears kept pouring. Her mother was also shocked to find out that her only son had joined his father.

_I'm sorry Arnoul... I didn't understand. Now, I have to bear the sorrow I forced myself to endure the moment I turned my back on you. I shall keep my promise. I shall write your epitaph and I shall care for your grave as it were my own..._

**Arnoul Jone Simeon**

**1639-1666**

"_**For my caring brother... we needed his heart, he gave us his soul."**_

**_

* * *

_**

****


End file.
